A typical active matrix type liquid crystal display panel comprises a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate on which pixel electrodes arranged in the form of a matrix and TFTs operating as switching elements are formed, and an opposite substrate disposed opposite to the TFT substrate at a predetermined interval, wherein a liquid crystal is filled between both substrates.
The liquid crystal display panel is further provided with two polarizing filters which sandwich the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate. In addition, the liquid crystal display panel is provided with a backlight adjacent thereto. By changing a voltage applied to the liquid crystal, an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules between the substrates is changed, such that an amount of light transmitting through the two polarizing filters may be controlled, and any image may be displayed.
Each pixel electrode is connected with a drain electrode of each TFT, which operates as the switching element for controlling a voltage of the pixel electrode. A gate electrode of each TFT is connected with a predetermined gate wiring for supplying a gate signal, and a source electrode thereof is connected with a predetermined source wiring for supplying a data signal.
On the TFT substrate, an area in which the pixel electrodes are formed in the form of a matrix is referred to as an active area, and an area which surrounds the active area is referred to as a frame area. In the frame area, the source wiring and the gate wiring are respectively drawn out from the active area, and each wiring is connected to a driver IC. The driver IC connected to the source wiring is referred to as a source driver, and the driver IC connected to the gate wiring is referred to as a gate driver.
A data signal is input to each pixel electrode at a predetermined time interval. Therefore, the pixel electrodes are respectively connected with auxiliary capacitors for stably holding the input data signal until the next input, and auxiliary capacitor wirings for supplying a signal to the auxiliary capacitors are arranged on the TFT substrate. When the auxiliary capacitor wirings are arranged on the TFT substrate, generally, a predetermined number of auxiliary capacitor wirings are arranged at a predetermined interval in parallel to the gate wirings between a predetermined number of gate wirings which are arranged in parallel to each other. Further, a stem line for the auxiliary capacitor wirings for distributing signals to the auxiliary capacitor wirings is connected to the auxiliary capacitor wirings. The stem line for the auxiliary capacitor wirings is connected to a voltage applying circuit, such that a voltage is applied to the auxiliary capacitor wirings through the stem line for the auxiliary capacitor wirings, and a signal is applied to the auxiliary capacitor of each pixel electrode.